


An unheard-of proposition

by ineptshieldmaid



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-12
Updated: 2008-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is more-or-less a study in Telmarine attitudes to sexuality. Set somewhere after the VODT and before the Silver Chair</p>
    </blockquote>





	An unheard-of proposition

**Author's Note:**

> This is more-or-less a study in Telmarine attitudes to sexuality. Set somewhere after the VODT and before the Silver Chair

Drinian had known this would come up, when he first offered himself to his king. In fact, he was surprised it had not come up sooner. He kept his eyes down and murmured ‘if you wish it, sire’, but did not try to feign pleasure. This had never been about his pleasure – although he had found pleasure with Caspian, to his surprise (and perhaps to Caspian’s, as well). No matter. It was not a question of what it pleased him to do, but what he was willing to offer.

‘Drinian.’ Caspian laid a hand on his vassal’s leg. ‘You misunderstand me. I would not have you think less of yourself.’ Caspian leaned into him, kissing him gently on the mouth. Drinian found himself smiling against the lips of his king, content in the easy companionship which lay between them. He was, he thought, exceedingly lucky. When a vassal went to his king’s bed – seeking favours or promotions at court, or simply because it was ordered of him – he expected to serve, in whatever capacity demanded of him. He did not expect, but Drinian had found, courtesy, reciprocity, and such respect for his wishes.

Drinian gladly sailed for the king he had sworn to, and he would gladly die for him. He would willingly offer himself, to be unmanned if Caspian wished it of him, but he could not find it in himself to be glad to serve in such a manner.

Caspian kissed him again, on the lips and then the cheek. ‘Would you think less of _me_ ,’ Caspian asked, ‘if I said I wished you to take me?’

Drinian had no answer for this – an unheard-of proposition! He strove to keep his face neutral, but it must have shown.

‘I thought you might.’ Caspian gazed down at his own hands, in his lap. Drinian tried desperately to think of something to say, and managed only:

‘But sire! You’re the king!’

‘I’m aware of that,’ Caspian replied. ‘I’m asking you, as my friend.’

The silence stretched between them a moment too long. ‘I’m... I’m afraid I could not,’ Drinian said slowly. ‘I respect you too well. It would pain me to see you lower yourself like that.’

Caspian tilted Drinian’s face up, one finger under his chin. Drinian knew his king well, and now that he knew what he was looking for, he could see the longing in Caspian’s eyes. How long, he wondered, had Caspian nursed this desire unfulfilled?

‘Then do you think you could treat your king the same, regardless of what you thought of your friend?’

Drinian drew a shaky breath, and committed himself: ‘I believe I could.’


End file.
